


Take Over The Universe Project: attempt n°1

by orphan_account



Series: The evil plans of T.O.T.U.P. [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T.O.T.U.P. (Take Over The Universe Project) is trying to (yup, you guessed it) take over the universe. The Avengers have all been neutralized and their plans are going perfectly, until the only people who can stop them manage to create a time-portal. They go back to enable the Avenger's escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the end of the End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. :) yipee!! hope you likey

Tuesday. 6 AM.  
Every member of the Avengers Initiative, except Thor ( who was on Asgard ), was called onto the helicarrier for an emergency meeting. They all trudged in tiredly and sat around the big table. Bruce Banner took a gulp from one of the two cups of coffee he had bought with him as Tony Stark made a pillow out his arms and a jacket and promptly fell back to sleep. Steve Rogers amused himself by flicking small balled up pieces of paper at the dormant billionaire's head. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov, ever the super-spies, showed no signs of annoyance or fatigue.  
Suddenly, the doors opened and S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury walked in. He looked around the room before speaking.  
-"We appear to have a situation." he started. "This morning-is Stark ASLEEP?"  
Bruce tried to look innocent as he kicked Tony's legs under the table to wake him up. The billionaire jerked into a sitting position.  
-"Whaaaa?"  
-"I was saying, Mr Stark, that we have an emergency situation. This morning at 0500 hours, 6 young people were apprehended on the lower decks. These people, currently incarcerated in one of our detention cells, claim to come from the future."  
At this, all of the Avengers present gaped, until they remembered that a demigod from another galaxy had recently tried to take over the world by opening a portal for an alien army to invade using a glowing stick and a cube.  
-"They also claim to be, um, your, uh, heh" Fury paused and took a deep breath.  
-"They claim to be your children."


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV change. The Avenger's kids come up from the cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-wrote this chapter with my sister ( <3 ).  
> Sometimes instead of a full stop, I'll accidentally put one of these ; it's because my computer keyboard does not like me. if you notice one, please comment so that i can fix it :)

It's a shame fish-out-of-water impressions aren't an Olympic sport, because Tony Stark would have won Gold. Bruce choked on a mouthful of coffee, Steve jerked upright so fast that he fell backwards off of his chair and Clint's eyebrows appeared to try and escape from his forehead as he momentarily forgot how to breathe. Only Natasha remained impassive. Fury paused for a moment to allow them to recover; Once Steve had gotten back onto his chair, he started speaking again.  
-"We have taken DNA samples from each of them and will be able to verify their claims in about half an hour."  
*****Half an Hour Later*****  
The sound of the cell door being unlocked brought Alex out of her reverie. She had been sitting in the small room and staring at a wall for the past hour, waiting, with the kind of patience only a sniper has, for Fury's people to finish the tests. She got up as a guard dressed in dark blue came in.  
-"You are to be taken to the conference room" he announced in a sort of bored voice, before turning and walking quickly out of the room. She followed, only to come face to face with the familiar almost fluorescent green eyes of her partner, Jake. He had come out of a door directly opposite hers, that presumably led to an identical small room.  
-"Seems the DNA tests came back positive." He said in mock-shock, waggling his eyebrows at her; She suppressed a giggle, and they both followed after the guard. They joined up with the others of their little time-traveling group before being led down the corridor and up some stairs.  
Alex did a mental head count:  
Herself and Jacob, plus James in front of her. Three. Next to him was Elena. Four. Behind her, Marissa and wait, no, yes, THERE he was. Marcus. Six. All present.  
They were coming up to a big door now, and Alex saw a younger version of Patch waiting in front of it for them. He swiped his Director's access card though a special slot on the wall and stood back as it swooshed open. She quelled her sudden nervousness and followed Fury into the room.  
-"Well." Director Fury started, but he didn't seem to know exactly how to continue his sentence. The room was silent, everyone waiting for someone else to talk first.  
-"Awkward...." Marissa and Tony both said in a sing-song voice at the same time.  
Alex and Jake tried unsuccessfully to disguise their laughter as coughs, and both ended up nearly choking. They were both very good friends with Mari, and her sense of humor often had them cracking up.  
-"Why don't we start with names" Alex said once she had recovered. "I'm Alex, Alexandra Romanova Barton."  
-"Jake, or Jacob, Banner"  
-"Marissa Virginia Stark"  
-"James Rogers"  
-"Markus Thorson"  
Silence. Alex looked around her. One was missing.  
-"Elly ?" she asked quietly "Go on"  
The quiet, black-haired girl took a step forward. She looked around the room with bright blue eyes, then took a deep breath.  
-"My name is Elena Laufeyson. I'm Loki's daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-ed

The adults remained silent for all of two seconds before they started talking at once. Elena paled and looked down, then stepped back to hide behind her cousin.  
-" Quiet! Leave her alone." shouted Fury. He turned to look at the time-travelers. "You must have come here for a reason. Care to share that reason with us?"  
Alex turned to look at James, silently asking him to answer.  
-" In the future, an organization named T.O.T.U.P. has taken control of the planet. A few months before, they were classed as a minor threat. Now, they have managed to reduce S.H.I.E.L.D. to an underground resistance made up of teenagers and the one or two adults they haven't caught yet. You, um, the you from the future, that is, have all been captured. Jake and Mari managed to build a time-portal and send us here." He started.  
 -"But, unfortunately, several T.O.T.U.P. agents managed to follow us through this portal-y thing" Markus interjected. Alex, who had been staring at her parents, looked up before speaking.  
 -"So we came into the Helicarrier, and hopefully, using the information and tech we can give you, we can come up with an escape plan that you can use. Of course, we'll have to be careful not to alter the course of time."  
 The room remained silent until Natasha spoke up.  
 -"I can't bring myself to trust a simple DNA test when they can be so easily cheated by those who know how. Prove to me that you are my daughter."  
 -"как вы хотите, мать. I speak Russian, Greek, French and Spanish, among others. Dad taught me to shoot after i followed him to the range when i was five. My error margin is normally two millimeters with a longbow, four with a crossbow." Natasha raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl.  
 -"Of course, you being you, none of that means anything. If I doctored the results of a DNA test, then I could just be making all that up. So...." Alexandra walked up to her mother and whispered in her ear for a few seconds. Natasha paled slightly before nodding and straightening up. She looked into Alex's eyes  
. -"So" She murmured. _"Barton?_ "  
 -"Yep. The super-spy goes mooney-eyed for the archer." Alex grinned, immensely enjoying teasing her mother. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father blush and noted the he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she'd said her surname.  
 She took her usual place next to Jacob, and Natasha nodded to Fury.  
*****-*****  
 Alexandra Romanova Barton. His daughter. He zoned out after hearing her name, the only coherent thought he was capable of thinking going around and around in his head.  
 _I have a daughter. Alexandra. I have a daughter._  
 The silence, more than anything, alerted him to the fact that pretty much everyone was staring at him. It was unlike him to zone out. He turned and saw Alex, _his daughter_ , whispering something to Natasha. And then it really hit him: Natasha will be the _mother_ of his daughter.  
 -"Yep. The super-spy goes mooney-eyed for the archer" He looked up and blushed a deep crimson.  
 -"Ok, guuuuuys! More important matters at hand!" Markus said.  
 And on that note, Clint managed to pull himself out of his fantasies of conceiving a child with Natasha and turned towards the group.  
 -"So. What do we do? Escape plan-wise" he said.  
 -"And also, ya know, out of curiosity, how do we all get caught? I mean, there's no way they could've caught me, not with my awesome new mark Vll Iron Man armour."  
Clint rolled his eyes. Tony was never going to change. The other girl, not his daughter and not the shy, black-haired girl who could not possibly be Loki's daughter, spoke up.  
 -"They wouldn't have caught you if you had been by yourself, but, of course, all of these guys" she gestured at the Avengers "were with you. So, essentially, it's their fault." Alexandra scoffed. -"Their fault ? Their fault? Aren't you forgetting the part where they caught you and held guns to your head after you sneaked out in the middle of the night because you were hungry and wanted pretty much the only thing that you couldn't make using what was already in your kitchen?"  
 -"Yeah, and then J.A.R.V.I.S. got hacked and the tower went into lock-down." Said the boy stood next to his daughter, the one with the impossibly green eyes. Definitely Banner's son, that one. Only the Hulk's eyes could rival that green.  
-"And then S.H.I.E.L.D. was attacked, and eeeeverybody panicked." said the boy nearest him. Clint couldn't remember his name, but looking at him, blond with bright, clear blue eyes, he was the spitting image of Thor. *****-***** A thud resonated through the ship, not currently in the air. Alex tensed. T.O.T.U.P. had caught up with them.


End file.
